oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Frost
| residence = Unknown | alias = Winter Knight | epithet = Sub-Zero (零下, Reika)We've Got One: Hisao calls Jack by his epithet. | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 27 | bounty = At Least 350,000,000 Jack's Bounty Update: Jack's bounty increases. At Least 150,000,000 At Least 100,000,000We've Got One: Hisao estimates Jack's current bounty. | status = Alive | birth = May 10th | height = 6'3" | weight = 173 lbs | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Chilly-Chilly Fruit | dfmeaning = Chilly | dftype = }} Jack Frost (フロストジャック, Shimo Jakku)The Calm Sea: Jack is introduced in the series is a pirate who's past is shrouded in complete mystery. After a tragic incident in the Yggdrasil Kingdom, he was sentenced to serve time in . While in route to Impel Down Daddy L. Legs, a Yonko, intercepted the ship destroying it and rescuing him.The Calm Sea: Jack is introduced in the series The pirate was forced to join her crew, where he became a member of the Black Widow Pirates as a Shichifukujin.The Calm Sea: Jack is introduced in the series, where they state his position in the crew. Within the crew, he is known by his epithet Sub-Zero (零下, Reika). Prior to joining Legs’ crew, Jack had his own small crew under the name of the Frostbite Pirates.Ice on the Lily: Jack shares with Zack his old crew's name. As of recent, Jack has been promoted to the rank of Kamiumi and now holds a bounty of At Least 350,000,000. Appearance Jack is a slender-built man of average height, standing at exactly six feet three inches. He head is filled with long silk silver hair, stopping just above his back. The top of his hair is spiked, which falls down into a braided bang that hands over his forehead just between his narrow eyes. This braid alone is what sets him apart from the rest of the members of Leg's crew, as it has become a sort of trademark of his. Buster D. Zack, a young pirate in training, refers to him as Long Braid Jack, a running gag of the young aspiring pirate.We've Got one: Zack calls Jack "Long Braid Idiot". "Idiot" referring to Jack. His particular style of dressing is much different than the average pirate. His clothing consists of a white long-sleeved, high blue collared shirt, which is wrapped by a belt around his waist. Both of his wrists are home to two golden bracelets he looted from a treasure chest. On top of his shirt is a short fur robe, which cuts off at around his abdomen. Hanging from the robe is a blue cape. He wears a pair of white pants to complement his shirt. Around the knees of his pants are two more gold bracelets. On his feet are a pair of beige open-toed sandals. Jack_Full_Body.png|Abel's current appearance. Child Jack.png|Jack as a young child. Teenage Jackfrost.png|Jack as a teenager. Personality As stated, Jack is a very mysterious man. History Powers & Abilities Fighting Style Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit .]] Jack ate the , a Devil Fruit the rarest class in existence, when he was but a young boy. There's more to his story, but he told Legs he'd rather keep it to himself. Appearantly he "didn't feel comfortable sharing it". The Hie Hie no Mi grants Jack the ability to control, create, and become one with ice. He could create something as simple as ice spears to impale his opponent or change his body into ice to dodge an opponent's attack.This, in turn, makes Jack a Freezing Human (氷結人間, Hyōketsu Ningen), granting him immunity to cold temperatures. The ice he creates isn't just a tool for battle, instead, it could be considered an extension of the man himself. Logia Devil Fruit are feared due to their ability to changed their users into the respective element, however, the Hie Hie no Mi's true power is to almost nullify a devil fruit user's greatest weakness—the inability to swim. With a simple hand gesture, the commander could simply freeze the ocean over. A simple touch from the man could completely cover his target in ice, and if not treated quickly could leave permanent damage to the target's tissue due to the frostbite. Physical touch isn't the only way of freezing a target. Something as futile as a sigh releases a cold breeze which can freeze anything within its vicinity. His mastery over the Hie Hie no Mi has earned him the epithet Sub-Zero (零下, Reika), a name known even among the Marines. *'Freeze Tag' (フリーズふせん, Furiizu Fusen): *'Cold Front' (かんきフロント, Kanki Furonto): *'Time Must Freeze' (時氷る可い, Toki Kōriru-bei): *'Cold World' (寒気世間, Kankiseken): By lowering the temperature in the surrounding area below zero, Jack can transform the terrain and create an area of frozen land which he refers to as the Cold World. Major Battles Trivia *Jack's image source is Nozel Silva from the Black Clover series, the author's current favorite shōnen, despite its backlash. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirates